The present disclosure relates to a sliding device that supports a seat body of a vehicle seat in a slidable manner.
For example, there is disclosed, in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H6-27296, a sliding device comprising an inner cover body and an outer cover body that slide in conjunction with an upper rail. The inner cover body and the outer cover body are members to cover the inside of a lower rail.
A longitudinal end of the upper rail and the outer cover body are coupled to each other with a coil spring. A protrusion provided to the upper rail is slidably fitted into an elongated hole arranged in the inner cover body. In such a configuration, when the upper rail slides with respect to the lower rail, the inner cover body and the outer cover body slide in conjunction with the sliding of the upper rail.